Luxury
by rainlady
Summary: Alfred Jones is a rich man. A very rich and important man. (Multi Pairing and yet...no pairing. The end pairing is completely up to your interpretation.)


Pairings: Multi and yet...none. The pairing is completely open for your interpretation.

Notes: AU!Future Fic.

Author's Note: I've always been a bit too fascinated by the opening closet/computer database scene in the movie Clueless…

* * *

Alfred Jones was a rich man. A very rich and important man.

He was rich enough that whatever he needed or even whatever he wanted on a whim was at his finger tips without even having to leaving the house. And he never left the house unless he was required by law to do so because he was needed for some Very Important Thing.

If for some reason he needed any actual money he could plug it into his computer database and the money would appear in the vault drawer in his basement. But he rarely ever needed real money, credits worked just well for most of his needs. If he needed food he'd plug that into his computer and it too would appear in his basement vault and be sent upstairs to the kitchen where his staff would collect it. The same was said for anything else material that he needed. His wealth and power had his basement connected to the underground network filled with people that would do nothing but fetch him his heart's desire.

And if what he desired was the latest movie, even something that had yet to be released to the public, it was his for the asking. The same went for any book he chose to read be it something readily available, an unpublished manuscript or some rare ancient text that only one copy of existed in the entire world. Every new shiny toy or video game was available at his whim. And if his wishes ran to more…adult…desires well that was available at his beck and call as well.

And there was never any need to step out of his house to get any of it or even the need to pick up the phone to talk to someone to order it.

Alfred simply went to his computer and selected one folder, the only one that stayed on the front page the entire time. Inside it was separated into two further folders: Ladies and Gentlemen. He did use both on occasion but as he grew older he used the Ladies section less and less. That would be the case on that evening as well. Inside the sub folder there were more folders one devoted to each of the men he could choose from he settled into his Favorites folder needing the comfort of something familiar.

He was bored and lonely something that happened far more than most people would think of looking at his life from the outside. He wasn't able to have a full time relationship with just anyone out there in the real world. A venture of that sort would be a big long screening process to make sure he was matched up with the right person and most likely he would not like the outcome. But inside his own house he could do whatever he pleased without it making a difference to the world at large.

His choices where his own they did not belong to anyone else.

He preferred to live his life that way even if the choices he made only lasted for the night or a few days at the most.

He stared at the files in front of him each had a picture on the front of it but he no longer needed them. He tried to decide what he was in the mood for that evening. No not what he was in the mood for…what he needed.

Did he want someone that he could be an equal or even in charge with?

For that he could choose Arthur with his giant eyebrows and sharp intelligence who always managed to pick the right book or song to go with the occasion and made for an excellent verbal sparring partner. He could choose Gilbert with his messy hair and chipped finger nail polish who was never afraid to beat him on whatever video game they chose and could always made him laugh. Or he could pick Kiku with his gentle hands and soft voice that always made him feel calm and relaxed.

Or if he wanted to give up being in charge for a little while there were choices for that as well.

There was Lukas with his air of mystery and his steady refusal to talk more than he was required too. He always took complete control pushing Alfred to the brink of begging for mercy but never pushing too far. Or Ivan big and growly who could pick him up and toss him around but had a heart as soft and squishy as a teddy bear. Or Tino who asked…no demanded rather…that Alfred take an active role in their encounters and then would listen for hours when it was over as he talked about everything and nothing.

Or if he'd rather choose someone off the beaten path there were choices for that as well.

Heracles with his droopy eyes and sleepy voice that Alfred never got tired of listening to as the man told him stories both old and new. Or Feli with his artistic nature and tendency to spout off random bits of poetry in heated moment and was happy to spend hours painting Alfred rather than doing anything more interesting. He made Alfred smile with his crazy comments and his far off expression often made Alfred wonder just how someone like him had ended up in The Program. Or there was Romulus who was older and wiser than them all. Romulus had the flair for the dramatic and Alfred loved to go over old plays with him and escape into another role for a while. He was always quick with advice when Alfred needed it most.

His fingers hovered over the screen. All he had to do was select one. Just a few brushes of his fingerprint against it would make the order complete and all he had to do was head into his bedroom and wait for the second closet door to open. That closet was really an elevator that was connected to the basement. His order would allow them into the secured area down there with their own fingerprint identification and that would also allow them access to the upstairs area.

They would come with everything they needed for the length of the visit they were allotted. Alfred been very busy lately with Important Things and hadn't ordered any entertainment and so he'd managed to save up enough points for an extended visit maybe even enough for a full week. That made his heart flutter in his chest and definitely affected his decision. While he adored them all there were some that he wouldn't want to spend an entire week with.

He closed his eyes his brain filtering through all the possibilities before zeroing in on the only one he'd really want to spend that much time with. It was easier than he thought to come up with that one name. His eyes opened and he swiped his finger against the file and accepted it when the double check came up. He felt completely satisfied as he stood up from the computer and walked towards his bedroom the lights in the rest of the house shutting off as he exited each room.

Then he sat down on his bed and waited.

* * *

Author's Note #2: This was really supposed to just be a silly crack!fic but my muses have decided to make it angsty and have this world much more fully formed then I had originally anticipated. There's a longer story that's begging to be told here but I'm far to busy at the moment to deal with it but maybe some point in the future when things settle down.

Author's Note #3: Lukas = Norway, Romulus = Rome


End file.
